mauvaise rencontre
by LaRoseDesOmbres
Summary: Petit OS qui se situe dans le premier tome de la saga, et si Mason était arrivé un peu plus tard que se serait il passé entre Anthony, Miles et Rose? DISCLAMER les personnages et l'histoire ne m'appartiennent pas tout le mérite revient à Richelle MEAD, je n'ai fait qu'introduire un peu de mes idées...


Avant de me rendre à mon entraînement, je fis un détour par la cuisine pour y prendre une barre de céréales. J'y croisai Miles et Anthony, deux novices, qui sifflèrent en me voyant.

— Comment ça va, Rose ? me lança Miles. Tu ne te sens pas trop seule ? Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas un peu de compagnie ?

Anthony éclata de rire.

— Je n'ai pas de canines, ajouta-t-il, mais j'ai autre chose qui pourrait t'intéresser…

Comme ils se trouvaient dans l'encadrement de la seule porte qui permettait de sortir, je me décidai à jouer des coudes. Alors que je jetais un regard glacial à Anthony, Miles m'attrapa par la taille et me caressa les fesses.

— Retire tes sales pattes de là avant que je te démolisse le portrait ! Grognai-je en faisant un bond de côté, qui me fit me cogner contre Anthony.

— Allez, dit celui-ci en prenant le relais. Je croyais que ça ne te gênait pas de te taper deux mecs en même temps…

— Dans vos rêves ! Tout en leurs répondant je tentais de me dégager, malheureusement pour moi, ils étaient plus forts que moi… une petite voix au fond de moi, me dit que je n'aurais jamais du rater ces deux années d'entraînement ! Maintenant foutez moi la paix ou ca va mal se passer…

— Arrêtes de faire ta prude Rose… t'en as autant envie que nous, tout en parlant Anthony et Miles me tirèrent vers les réserves de la cuisine… Je fis mon poids mort tout en donnant des coups à mes agresseurs mais cela n'eut aucun effet, à par celui de les exciter encore plus. Je sentis la nausée me monter et la peur prendre place au fond de mon estomac. La réalité pris place dans mon esprit, ces deux ordures pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient de moi, à cette heure ci personne ne circule dans le bâtiment…

Anthony commença par m'arracher mon gilet noir, je le frappais aussi fort que possible, il perdit patience et me redonna mes coups. Je reçu alors plusieurs coups de poing au visage et dans les cotes. Je sentis mon nez saigner. Pendant qu'Anthony se défoulait sur la partie supérieur de mon visage, Miles s'attaqua à mon pantalon, refusant toujours qu'il me touche, je réussi à administrer un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac de celui-ci.

— Espèce de sale catin rouge, je vais te faire voir qui domine et après je vais te refaire le portrait, après cela, plus personne ne voudras t'approcher !

— Vas te faire foutre Miles ! je continuais à donner des coups qui la plupart du temps ne faisait aucuns effets… A u fond de moi j'espérer qu'une chose que Dimitri s'aperçoive de mon retard et viennent me chercher… Mais je savais que cela ne se produirait pas avant un bon quart d'heure… Cela leurs laissaient largement le temps de faire ce qu'ils voulaient de moi.

Comme si mon corps avait voulu protéger mon esprit, à un moment j'eu l'impression de vivre ce qui se passer sans vraiment ressentir ce qu'ils me faisaient… Je sentis des mains sur mon corps, des vêtements être arrachés, mais c'est comme si ce n'était plus moi qui subissait cela… J'avais l'impression de regarder la scène de l'extérieur, un peu comme lorsque je rentre dans l'esprit de Lissa.

Au moment où ils allaient s'attaquer à mes sous vêtements, je ressentis une nouvelle présence.

— Si vous ne vous ne la lâchez pas tout de suite, je jure que je vous tue tout les deux, intervint la nouvelle voix.

Mason. Mon héros.

— Pour qui tu te prends, Ashford ? grogna Miles, le plus fort des deux, en me lâchant pour avancer sur lui avec un regard menaçant. (A cet instant je repris possession de mon corps, et je n'eus aucun mal à me dégager d'Anthony, que la perspective d'assister à une bagarre intéressa soudain plus que de me retenir. Il y avait tant de testostérone dans la pièce que je n'aurais rien eu contre un masque à gaz.)

Tu te la tapes aussi, c'est ça ? Tu n'aimes pas partager ?

— Tu l'insultes une fois de plus et je t'arrache la tête.

— Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'une catin…

Mason lui balança son poing dans la figure. Le coup ne lui arracha pas la tête, ne cassa rien et ne le fit même pas saigner, mais il eut l'air de faire très mal.

Miles écarquilla les yeux et se précipita sur Mason pour riposter mais tout le monde se figea en entendant une porte s'ouvrir. Les novices surpris en train de se battre avaient de gros problèmes.

— Ce doit être un gardien, fit remarquer Mason en esquissant un sourire féroce. As-tu envie qu'il apprenne que tu passais une fille à tabac ?

Miles jeta un coup d'œil à Anthony.

— Allons-y, décida celui-ci. Inutile de perdre notre temps avec cette catin et ce nul.

— On se retrouvera, Ashford et toi aussi Hathaway, grogna Miles avant de suivre son ami à contrecœur.

— Rose, ca va aller ? Me demanda t'il, tout en s'approchant, je le vit m'examiner et retirer son pull pour que je l'enfile.

Mon haut n'était plus qu'un ensemble de tissus déchirés et mon jean avait été baissé, j'entrepris de me redonner une apparence convenable sous le regard inquiet de Mason.

— Ca va, ils ne m'ont rien fait, ils n'ont pas eu le temps…

— Tu saignes du nez et je pense que d'ici à demain plusieurs hématomes vont apparaître un peu partout… On doit aller les dénoncer…

— Non c'est hors de questions…

Je ne voulais pas faire plus de vagues, il y avait bien suffisamment de rumeur à mon sujet qui circulaient. Je vis le regard de Mason se durcir, il n'approuvait pas mon choix, peu importe, j'étais encore sous le choc et ne voulait pas réfléchir tout de suite à ce qui avait faillit se passer.

— Que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais aller en parler, c'est inenvisageable qu'ils s'en sortent de cette façon …

— Ne te mêles pas de ça, je ne veux pas en parler Mason… je sentis des tremblements dans l'intonation de ma voix, il fallait que je parte avant de craquer… Dimitri m'attends pour l'entraînement, je vais être en retard… Il faut encore que je me change !

— Il n'y a pas de quoi, répondit froidement Mason.

— Je n'avais pas besoin de toi.

— Bien sûr… Tu t'en sortais très bien toute seule.

— Ils m'ont eue par surprise, c'est tout. J'aurais fini par me dégager…

— S'il te plaît, évite de te défouler sur moi parce qu'ils t'ont énervée.

— C'est seulement que je n'aime pas qu'on me traite… comme une fille.

— Tu es une fille. Et je voulais simplement t'aider.

Son visage respirait la franchise. Il aurait fallu que je sois stupide pour m'en prendre à lui alors que j'avais déjà tant de gens à haïr.

— Excuse-moi… Merci. Et désolée de t'avoir montré les crocs.

Je regardais l'heure et vit que j'avais déjà 5 min de retard, j'entrepris de me diriger vers ma chambre au pas de course, afin de me changer et de me refaire un visage correct… Mason était à mes côté, il devait craindre le contre coups de ce qui s'était passé.

Nous arrivâmes bientôt devant le gymnase, j'avais laissé mes cheveux lâche pour camoufler un peu mon visage et portait un sweet à capuche qui dissimulait presque toutes les marque de coups que j'avais reçu.

— A tout à l'heure me dit Mason.

J'hochai la tête et rentrer. Dimitri était là, dos à moi en train de lire un livre de cow boy je suppose… Il ne se retourna pas et me dit

— Tu es en retard, toi qui prétendais encore hier que tu voulais apprendre à te battre, tu es incapable d'être discipliner 2 jours consécutifs.

— Je suis désolé camarade, j'ai été retardé…

Il se retourna pour m'observer et je baissai la tête d'une part pour ne pas qu'il voit les différentes marques de coups et aussi parce que je me sentais honteuse de le décevoir, ces critiques m'atteignirent plus que ce qui venait de se passer dans la cuisine…

— J'ai entendu ça, Mason devait avoir des choses plus intéressante à te montrer, ces mots étaient durs, je me sentis mal et du lutter pour ne pas pleurer.

— Je vais aller courir, 12 tours c'est bien ça ? Je n'attendis même pas sa réponse et sortais me défouler afin de libérer ce mélange de colère et de tristesse qui se mélangeai en moi.

Je me sentais mal, je n'arrivai pas à interpréter ces sentiments qui se bousculai en moi. J'étais faible, je n'avais pas su me défendre contre 2 novices, comment pourrais je assurer la sécurité de Lissa ? Dimitri me prenait pour une gamine irresponsable. Mason attendais de moi plus que je ne pourrais jamais lui donner et le reste de St Vladimir pensai que je n'étais qu'une catin rouge… Bref, mon morale était au plus bas.

Je courrais mais ne prêter pas attention à ce qui se passer autour de moi, c'est à cet instant que je sentis qu'on m'attaquai et que l'on me mettait à terre… Je ne réagis pas et me contentais d'ouvrir les yeux après le choc. Je vis la silhouette de Dimitri.

— Tu dois être prête à réagir à tout… Il ne fini pas sa phrase, et s'approcha de moi. Il fixa mon visage d'abord avec ce que je pu décrire comme de la colère puis de la surprise et enfin de l'inquiétude.  
Ton visage, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ?

— Rien d'important, lui répondis-je en détournant les yeux, j'avais honte de lui avouer que j'avais été attaqué et frappé comme si je n'étais qu'une poupée de chiffon.

— Roza, qui t'as fait ça et pourquoi ? Ses yeux ne reflétaient que de l'inquiétude mêlée à de la colère.

— Ce n'est rien, je vais bien ! J'entrepris de me relever et de continuer mes tours de piste mais il m'en empêcha. Il me tira vers le bras et m'emmena au gymnase. C'est Mason ?

— Bien sûre que non, il ne me ferai jamais de mal… Sa question me fit sourire Mason était quelqu'un d'avenant et de profondément bon…

— Assied toi ! Nous étions dans le gymnase, il avait déjà une trousse de secours dans les mains, j'étais vraiment distraite aujourd'hui… Enlève ta capuche que je vois l'étendu des dégâts… Ne discutes pas mes ordres me dis t'il… Il balaya mon visage des yeux et je le vis froncer les sourcils, il était en colère, je le ressentais.

— Il n'y a rien de grave camarade, je n'ai pas besoin de soins…

— Laisse moi le vérifier… il désinfecta quelques plaies et mis quelques pansements. Je me perdis dans la contemplation de ses traits si parfaits, lorsqu'il m'interrompit. Si ce n'est pas Mason, une chose est sûre, il sait ce qui s'est passé…

— Il n'y a rien à dire sur ce qui s'est passé !

— A moi d'en juger… Si tu ne me dis pas ce qui t'es arrivée, j'irai le demander à Mason, il sera certainement plus coopératif que toi !

Je savais que si Dimitri interrogeai Mason, il saurait tout. Je décidai de lui donner quelques explications qui j'espérai lui conviendrai.

— Avant de venir à l'entraînement, je suis passée par la cuisine pour prendre un truc à manger, je suis tombée sur 2 gars qui m'ont insultée, et les coups sont partis. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai mais pas faux non plus… Je lui donnai les grandes lignes…

Il me regarda sceptique.

— Qui ?

— Des novices…

Il me fixa attendant que je continue, mais ne dis rien de plus… J'avais la sensation qu'il menait un combat intérieur, puis au bout de ce qui me parut une éternité il reprit la parole.

— Rose… Tu dois me dire qui t'as fait cela… je suis là pour te protéger, je suis ton entraîneur, il est de mon devoir d'assurer ta sécurité et celle de toutes les personnes de l'académie.

Mon entraîneur … Rien de plus… ces mots déclenchèrent en moi des dizaines de sentiments différents mais plus que tout j'étais vexée… vexée de n'être qu'une élève parmi tant d'autres, de n'être rien de plus à ses yeux… Je me recomposée un visage dur et lui cracha ces mots qui me tournaient dans la tête depuis plusieurs jours à présent…

— Je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me protège, je ne suis qu'une Catin rouge qui ne mérite rien de plus que ce qui s'est passée tout à l'heure…

Il me regarda surpris, j'en profitai pour me levai et partir… J'eu à peine le temps de faire quelques pas qu'il m'attrapa par le poignet, me retourna et me fixa avec colère.

— Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire ça, c'est bien compris ?!

Il était furieux et je ne compris pas vraiment la raison. J'en avais assez de cette conversation… Ma colère s'accentua davantage et je laissai sortir tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

— Je ne fais que dire ce que tout le monde pense… Pourquoi, cela te gêne t'il a ce point, toi-même lorsque tu m'as surpris avec Jessie, tu m'as fait clairement comprendre que j'étais une salope! Pourquoi est ce que tu te soucis tant de tout cela, je ne suis que ton élève, peut être que tu as seulement peur que je ne salisse ta réputation ! Dans ce cas cesses d'entraîner une catin rouge !

Il serra mes poignets encore plus fort, il était furieux et ne devait pas se rendre compte de la pression qu'il exercer sur mes poignets, je ne m'en souciais pas jusqu'au moment ou mon cerveau mélangea tout… Ce n'était plus Dimitri devant moi, mais Miles qui me tenait avec force…

Je tentai alors de me libérer de sa poigne, mais j'étais trop faible, les larmes traitresses coulèrent sur mon visage et je paniquai…

— Lâches moi !... Ne me touches pas… je t'en pris... je ne veux pas… Lâches moi…

Je répéter ses paroles inlassablement… Je ne voulais pas que ma première fois se passe ainsi, pas comme çà, pas ici, pas dans un garde manger avec ces salauds …

On me secoua, et je repris soudain mes esprits, j'étais face à Dimitri qui me regardai anxieux.

— Roza, calmes toi, je ne te ferai jamais de mal, calmes toi… Roza…

— Dim … Dimitri ?!

Je cédai et laisser couler toutes les larmes qui affluaient à mes yeux… Il me prit dans ces bras et me berça jusqu'à ce que je me calme.

Nous étions assis sur des tapis d'entraînement, il me tenait toujours fermement contre son torse et il me disait des paroles réconfortante pour me calmer. Lorsque je fus enfin calmée, il me demanda à nouveau ce qui c'était passé. Résignée, je décidai de lui tout raconter sachant qu'il ne me laisserai pas tant qu'il ne connaîtrai pas le fin mot de l'histoire.

— Ils m'ont emmenée dans la réserve, j'ai essayé de me débattre mais ils étaient plus forts que moi. Ils m'ont frappé en me traitant de catin Rouge, en disant que c'est ce que je voulais, ils ont commencé à m'arracher mes vêtements et m'ont frappé encore… j'étais pratiquement nue lorsque Mason est arrivée et a empêcher que le pire ne se produise. Ils ont presque réussi à me …. A me violer… Dimitri, je suis tellement désolée…

Il me fixa avec un regard d'incompréhension.

— Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! En revanches ces 2 novices vont devoir répondrent de leurs actes !

— Je suis désolée parce que je suis faible ! Je n'ai pas réussie à me défendre contre 2 novices, je suis une minable!

— Non, Roza, tu n'es pas invincible ! Dis-moi qui s'en est pris à toi, je ne peux pas laisser passer cela !

— Anthony et Miles.

Je tournai la tête vers la voix de Mason qui avait dit ce que je ne voulais pas avouer.

— Très bien, je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour que ce problème soit réglé dans les plus brefs délais. Mason va donc au bureau des gardiens, on te rejoint dans un instant avec Rose.

— Très bien.

Il partit sans un mot de plus. Dimitri se retourna alors vers moi.

— Ca va aller ?

— Oui

Nos yeux s'accrochèrent, et j'eus l'impression qu'un milliers d'étincelles passaient entre nous. Alors l'impossible se produit, nos visages se rapprochèrent et je l'embrassai. La seconde d'après il s'éloigna, se remit debout et me tendit la main pour que j'en fasse autant.

— On ne peut pas faire cela Rose… Viens, il faut qu'on aille régler cette histoire.

Dimitri tenu parole et fit punir Anthony et Miles… Tout deux furent renvoyés, le conseil des gardiens à estimer qu'ils n'étaient pas aptes à protéger un Moroï avec un sens de l'honneur si peu développé.

Moi pour ma part, je me remis doucement de cette histoire, j'essayai de me détacher de tout cela mais je n'étais pas encore remise, je me sentais faible et pas digne de la confiance que m'accordait Dimitri.

Une fois sortie du conseil je retrouvai Mason qui m'attendait.

— Tu n'aurais jamais du dire à Dimitri que c'était Anthony et Miles… Même si ce ne sont que deux imbécile je me sens coupable qu'ils aient été renvoyés.

— Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient …

Pendant la conversation qui suivit, je parvins à lui arracher quelques ragots. Il avait bien remarqué la popularité renaissante de Lissa et cela ne le choquait pas. Le fait de me parler sembla le remplir de joie, et je me sentis triste, voire coupable, de ne pas partager ses sentiments.

Pourquoi ne pas sortir avec lui, tout simplement ? Il était gentil, drôle et raisonnablement beau. Nous nous entendions bien. Pourquoi fallait-il que je joue avec le feu avec d'autres alors que j'avais sous la main un garçon sympathique qui ne demandait qu'à être avec moi ? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêchait de tomber amoureuse de lui ?

La réponse s'imposa aussitôt à mon esprit. Je ne pouvais pas sortir avec Mason parce que, dans mes rêves, l'homme qui me serrait dans ses bras et me murmurait des cochonneries à l'oreille avait l'accent russe.

Inconscient de la conclusion à laquelle je venais d'aboutir, Mason continuait à me dévorer des yeux. Tout à coup, je compris que je pouvais tirer parti de son adoration pour moi.

Avec une pointe de culpabilité, j'adoptai une attitude plus enjôleuse et le vis s'épanouir.

— Tu sais, même si je n'approuve toujours pas ta tendance à jouer les héros, je dois bien reconnaître que tu leur as fait peur, le flattai-je en m'appuyant contre le mur à côté de lui, assez près pour que nos bras se frôlent.

— Mais tu n'approuves pas.

— Non, je ne veux pas être ce genre de fille répondis-je en laissant courir mes ongles sur son bras. Je veux dire : c'est sexy en théorie mais pas dans la pratique.

Il éclata de rire.

— Tu parles ! s'écria-t-il avant d'attraper ma main et de me regarder droit dans les yeux. En fait, je crois que tu aimes te faire sauver de temps à autre et que tu refuses de l'admettre.

— Moi, je crois plutôt que c'est toi que l'idée de sauver les gens excite et que tu refuses de l'admettre.

— Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui m'excite… Je ne sauve les demoiselles en détresse dans ton genre que parce que c'est une action juste et honorable.

En entendant le mot « demoiselle », je réprimai l'envie de lui assener mon poing dans la figure.

— Alors prouve-le-moi. Rends-moi un service simplement parce que tu as le sens du devoir et de la justice.

— Bien sûr, répondit-il sans réfléchir. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

— J'ai besoin que tu transmettes un message à Christian Ozéra.

Son enthousiasme faiblit sensiblement.

— Quoi ? Tu n'es pas sérieuse…

— Très sérieuse.

— Rose… je ne peux pas lui parler, tu le sais bien…

— Je croyais que tu voulais m'aider. Tu disais qu'aider une demoiselle était une action juste et honorable.

— Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cela implique l'honneur. (Je lui décochai mon regard le plus enjôleur et le fis fléchir.) D'accord. Que veux-tu que je lui dise ?

— Dis-lui que j'ai besoin des livres de saint Vladimir : ceux qui sont dans le grenier. Il faut qu'il me les apporte au plus vite. Pour le bien de Lissa. Et dis lui… que j'ai menti le soir de la réception. (J'hésitai) Et que je suis désolée.

— Ça n'a aucun sens.

— Contente-toi de lui répéter tout ça, tu veux bien ? Insistai-je en lui décochant un nouveau sourire digne d'une participante à un concours de beauté.

Il me promit de faire tout ce qu'il pourrait, puis me quitta pour aller déjeuner. Satisfaite, je me dirigeai vers le gymnase.


End file.
